Je' T aime
by Hime Uguisu
Summary: UPDATE CHAP. 4! "Aku tidak mau makan di luar" "Kenapa?" "Mumpung hanya kita berdua di rumah, kenapa tidak kita manfaatkan?" Gaara blushing seketika. Lime/Lemon, Sho-ai, NejiGaa, SasuNaru. RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Ehem.. Berhubung fic saya hilang waktu itu karna hp-nya ke restart tiba-tiba sebelum fic itu saya save jadinya saya buat lagi, tapi karena ditulis ulang jadinya scene-nya beda dengan yang sebelumnya karna saya udah keburu bad mood duluan buat bikin yang sama.. Dan kejutannya adalah "RATED-nya TIDAK** M**..!" Hohoho.. (Padahal fic saya yang hilang itu Rated-nya "M" lho!)

**Disclaimer: **

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:**

Neji. H - Gaara - Sasuke. U

**Rated: **

T

**Summary:**

Gaara dan Neji sudah pacaran selama 3 tahun. Hubungan mereka sangat harmonis sampai suatu saat seorang Sasuke yang tak lain adalah anak dari teman ayahnya Neji, mengacaukan hubungan mereka. Sasuke dan Neji tinggal bersama sehingga membuat Gaara cemburu. akankah mereka dapat mempertahankan hubungan mereka? atau Neji malah beralih pada Sasuke? RnR please, OOC, AU, mengandung Shounen-Ai a.k.a Boy Love

**WARNING!:**

Jangan ada yang minta saya buat rated M! *pd gila lo bakal ada yang minta..!*

* * *

**Je' T aime***

By

**Hime Uguisu**

A

**Naruto Fanfic**

Gaara masih terlelap dikasurnya. Berusaha tetap menutup matanya karena malas pergi kesekolah.

"Gaa-chan.. Ayo bangun dong sayang!" Perintah Temari yang masih dengan sabar mengguncang-guncang pelan tubuh Gaara yang kini tertidur. Wajahnya tidak mau melihat Temari.

"Aku masih ngantuk Nee-chan!" Seru Gaara dengan malas. Temari menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia menatap Gaara dengan geram.

"Oh! Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau bangun, aku akan segera menyuruh Neji-kun pulang!" Bentak Temari. Mendengar itu Gaara langsung bangun.

"Apakah Neji-kun sudah datang?" Tanya Gaara panik. Temari mengangguk dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" Kata Gaara yang langsung lari kekamar mandinya dengan secepat kilat.

Gaara berlari dengan tergesa-gesa keluar pintu rumah dan berhambur ke pelukan Neji yang sudah berdiri dengan manis menunggunya dengan mobil hitam yang masih menyala.

"Maaf Neji-kun!" Seru Gaara.

"Tak apa, naiklah atau kita akan terlambat." Jawab Neji tenang lalu membukkakan pintu mobil untuk kekasihnya itu dan menyebrang kesisi lain untuk menduduki kursi supir.

"Maaf ya tadi aku kesiangan. Aku lelah sekali sih.." Kata Gaara memulai pembicaraan. Neji menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Lalu ia mengelus rambut merah bata sang pemilik mata aquamarine itu.

"Gak papa kok, Gaara-koi. Oh, ya hari ini ayahku memberi tahuku bahwa anak bungsu dari kenalannya akan bersekolah disekolah kita hari ini!" Seru Neji sambil matanya tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalan. Gaara menatap Neji bingung.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan? Orang tuanya temannya Hizashi-san?" Tanya Gaara. Neji mengangguk.

"Dia laki-laki. Orang tuanya masih tinggal di Iwagakure sama seperti ayahku, sementara dia pindah sekolah ke Konoha. Jadi ayah bilang dia akan tinggal bersamaku. Tak masalah kan?" Tanya Neji setelah memberi penjelasan yang cukup jelas. Gaara terpaku menatap Neji. Lalu ia berusaha memasang ekspresi tetap datar.

"Apa tak bisa dia menyewa apartement sendiri, huh? Kenapa harus dengan Neji-kun!" Protes Gaara. Neji tertawa lalu mengacak-ngacak pelan rambut merah kekasihnya.

"Gaara-koi, ayahnya menitipkannya padaku. Dia sekelas dengan kita lho! Nanti kau juga berteman dengannya, ya!" Jelas Neji lagi. Gaara membuang muka sambil mendengus kesal.

"Tapi aku cemburu.." Bisik Gaara pelan. Sangat pelan hingga Neji tak dapat mendengarnya.

Pagi itu anak-anak banyak yang berkumpul dikoridor sekolah. Ada yang berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya, dan lain-lain. Tapi saat itu semua mata langsung tertuju pada seorang cowok berambut style pantat ayam berwarna raven, mata onyx, wajah datar, dan dengan gaya yang sok kegantengan banget yang bikin Author pengen bunuh tuh orang (oke cukup).

Murid-murid mulai berbisik-bisik sambil menatap cowok yang sedang berjalan dengan sok cool-nya itu. Ada yang berbisik "Psst.. Dia murid baru ya..", "Hey.. Hey.. Dia tidak jelek juga!", "Ah, gayanya sengak sekali!", dan lain-lain. Tapi si cowok emo itu hanya berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Sampai ia tiba didalam kelas dan duduk dengan tenang.

"Gaara-koi, ayolah.. Dia laki-laki kok!" Kata Neji yang berusaha mengikuti langkah Gaara yang sangat cepat. Saat ini Gaara berjalan menuju kelas dengan langkah yang sangat cepat dan tak mau menatap Neji.

"Justru karena dia laki-laki aku jadi cemburu! Aku saja tidak tinggal denganmu!" Bentak Gaara. Gaara semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan sampai didepan kelas. Neji sedikit berlari untuk bisa mengejarnya sampai tempat duduk Gaara sekarang.

"Eh? Hyuuga.. Hyuuga Neji?" Tanya seseorang saat melihat Gaara dan Neji duduk dibelakang orang itu.

"Ah! Iya. Kau?" Tanya Neji bingung. Gaara menatap cowok yang bertanya pada Neji itu dengan sinis.

"Aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku adalah murid baru dari Iwagakure, ayahku teman ayahmu, Hyuuga. Mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal dirumahmu, kan?" Jelas Sasuke. Gaara mendengus sebal, lalu merangkul lengan Neji yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Jangan. Macam. Macam. Pada. Neji-kun. Dia. Pacarku." Jelas Gaara pada penekanan disetiap katanya. Sasuke tertawa lepas mendengarnya.

"Dasar! Kau kira aku ini slash? Aku masih straight tau!" Ejek Sasuke. Gaara menggembungkan pipinya. Neji mengelus rambut Gaara pelan sambil tertawa.

"Sudah, sudah, ini tidak lucu Gaara-koi. Hanya kau dihatiku, tenang saja." Kata Neji. Gaara memandang Neji dengan sebal. Lalu membuang muka.

"Huh! Awas saja kalau kau berani macam-macam, UCHIHA!" Bentak Gaara. Sasuke sedikit tersentak sebelum menyeringai jahat.

"Hn." Mendengar jawaban Sasuke itu, Gaara menjadi semakin kesal.

"Oh ya, Sasuke. Kau boleh memanggilku Neji saja. Dan, kenalkan namanya Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara, kekasihku." Neji memperkenalkan dirinya dan Gaara.

"Ya, kita bisa saling memanggil nama agar lebih akrab." Kata Sasuke menjabat tangan Neji sambil melirik Gaara dengan tatapan misterius. Gaara berdiri dan menggebrak meja.

"Aku benci kau!" Kata Gaara sinis. Neji geleng-geleng kepala. Bingung bagaimana caranya mengatasi uke-nya yang sangat cemburuan itu.

Sekolah telah usai. Sekarang pukul 17.00. Neji sedang serius menyetir mobilnya. Gaara duduk disampingnya, dan Sasuke duduk dibangku belakang. Sepanjang jalan Gaara terus menutup mulut sambil menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil. Berkali-kali Neji berusaha menahan tawanya melihat uke-nya itu memang benar-benar sangat childish. Mereka akhirnya tiba di apartement Neji. Gaara turun dengan membanting pintu mobil dan segera berlari masuk kedalam apartement itu. Neji dan Sasuke mengikuti Gaara hingga tibalah mereka dibagian apartement Neji.

"Huh, disini ada satu kamar tidur, ruang TV, dapur, dua kamar mandi, fasilitas komputer dan internet, sofa, ruang mak-" Gaara yang sedang menjelaskan setiap sudut ruang di apartement Neji kata-katanya dipotong Sasuke.

"Hei, siapa sih yang tinggal disini sebenarnya? Kenapa kau jadi yang menjelaskan? Bahkan kau punya kunci dan masuk lebih dulu?" Tanya Sasuke sinis. Gaara menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Sudah, Gaara-koi terima kasih sudah mau menjelaskan ya! Sasuke kau istirahat saja dulu, rapikan barang-barangmu dan bajumu dikamarku." Kata Neji berusaha mencairkan suasana sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah diantara mereka. Neji merangkul leher Gaara dan mengecup kepalanya singkat. Gaara hanya tetap pasang wajah kesal pada Sasuke. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian Gaara kaget.

"APA? JADI KAU AKAN TIDUR DENGAN NEJI-KUN?l teriak Gaara. Neji dan Sasuke sampai menutup telinga mereka.

"Kan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau disini hanya ada satu kamar!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Pokoknya aku mau menginap disini!" Kata Gaara, ia segera mengambil handphone di saku bajunya dan menelpon Temari.

"Hallo, Nee-chan! Aku mau menginap dalam jangka waktu yang tak dapat ditentukan di apartement Neji-kun. Kalau kau menyuruhku pulang, aku tak akan pulang. Kalau kau memaksaku untuk pulang maka aku akan bunuh diri! Nanti minta Kankuro untuk mengantar bajuku, bukuku, seragam, sepatu, dan semua yang kubutuhkan sehari-hari! Mengerti? Bagus kalau mengerti." Kata Gaara saat berbicara ditelpon dengan Temari. Gaara berbicara dengan sangat cepat bahkan dalam satu tarikan nafas. Temari saja tak sempat menjawab apa-apa dan Gaara keburu mematikan ponselnya lebih dulu.

"Gaara-koi mau menginap? Asik! Ayo kita habiskan malam yang indah.." Seru Neji lebay dan langsung dipukul Gaara.

"Tapi jangan harap aku mau melakukan 'itu' denganmu ya! Sampai aku kelas 2 SMA baru aku mau melakukannya!" Bisik Gaara sambil menepuk pundak Neji yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sekarang Neji yang berubah menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Huh! Gaara-koi pelit!" Rengek Neji sambil mengejar Gaara yang berlari kekamar.

"Memang! Haha.." Gaara tetap berlari sampai memasuki ruang kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. Neji ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping Gaara lalu menciumi leher pemuda bertato 'ai' itu.

"Ahaha.. Hentikan Neji-kun! Geli.. Aaah.. Haha.." Gaara berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Neji yang terus menjilati dan menggigit-gigit pelan lehernya. Mencari titik Gaara.

"Aaahh~ stop! Neji-kuuuu~n..." Gaara mulai mendesah tak jelas. Mendengar suara 'asing' itu, Sasuke yang masih duduk diruang tv segera berlari kekamar dan membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Hei, aku tidak melarang kalian melakukan apapun bahkan hard yaoi sekalipun. Tapi bisakah kalian kecilkan suara kalian dan mengunci pintu?" Tanya Sasuke datar. Neji segera menghentikan aktivitasnya dan bangun dari tempat tidur. Gaara masih tertidur saja dikasur.

"Aku lelah.., ingin tidur." Ucap Sasuke. Neji yang sudah berdiri disamping tempat tidur segera melirik kearah pacarnya. Gaara berguling ke tengah tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak mau pergi dari kasur ini. Kau saja tidur disofa!" Bentak Gaara sambil memejamkan matanya dengan paksa. Sasuke berjalan semakin mendekat kearah kasur dan tertidur dikasur itu.

"Gak mau, aku juga mau disini. Geser!" Perintah Sasuke. Dengan malas Gaara menggeser posisinya karena tak mau menyentuh Sasuke.

"Aku juga jadi mau tidur." Kata Neji. Ia lalu merebahkan dirinya disamping Gaara. (Baca: ditengah-tengah antara Gaara dan Sasuke.).

Gaara dan Sasuke masih terlelap didalam kamar, sementara Neji sedang ada didapur memasak sarapan untuk mereka. Hari ini Minggu dan sekolah libur. Akhirnya Gaara membuka matanya juga.

Gaara's POV

Ah, sudah pagi! Rupanya Neji-kun sudah memasak sarapan lagi. Aku kan sering juga menginap disini. Kulirik orang yang tertidur disebelahku. Dia Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dasar Sasukecapantatayam (julukan yang diberikan oleh Author FNI), rese banget sih lu!" Gumamku. Aku berusaha memaksakan diriku yang nyawanya belum penuh untuk bangun, menghampiri Neji yang sedang didapur. Sukur-sukur sih masih ada yang bisa aku bantuin. Aku berlari kecil kearah dapur dan menabrak punggung Neji-kun yang sedang berdiri didepan kulkas.

"Aduh! Ah.. Kau Gaara. Ada apa, sayang?" Tanya Neji. Neji membalikan badannya. Aku memegang kepalaku yang tadi terbentur dan pipiku merah.

"Maaf.. Tadi aku terburu-buru sampai tak melihatmu." Ucap ku pelan. Aku menatap Neji sambil tersenyum-senyum tak jelas.

"Gak papa kok. Sini, sayang mau ngapain?" Neji merangkulku. Aku menggeleng.

"Hanya ingin membantumu, tapi sepertinya kau sudah selesai masaknya." Aku menatap meja makan yang telah tertata rapi beberapa piring nasi dan makanan lainnya.

"Terima kasih atas niatmu, tapi aku sudah selesai." Neji tersenyum.

"Hmm.. Wangi masakan yang enak sekali nih.." Kata Sasuke yang sudah bangun. Ia langsung duduk dikursi meja makan. Aku dan Neji menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia lalu melihat-lihat kesekelilingnya.

"Tak ada yang salah kok." Kata Neji. Sasuke tersenyum singkat pada Neji. Neji mengajakku untuk duduk makan bersama.

"Itadakimasu!" Seru kami bertiga, lalu menyantap sarapan itu dalam diam.

"Neji!" Teriakku sedikit membentak saat melihat Sasuke sedang membuka kemeja piyamanya di depan Neji. Tepatnya sih didepan kamar mandi. Saat ini Neji baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap dan Sasuke yang baru mau masuk kamar mandi membuka piyamanya didepan kamar mandi dengan gerakan agak lambat. Neji memandang Sasuke tanpa berkedip sampai suara teriakanku mengagetkannya. Neji segera berlari kearahku yang duduk diruang tv tak jauh dari kamar mandi. Ia duduk disampingku.

"Ada apa, Gaara-koi?" Tanya Neji lembut.

"Apa melihat Sasuke lebih menarik daripada melihatku?" Bentakku. Sasuke yang belum masuk kamar mandi tertawa kecil mendengarku.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat, Uchiha?" Bentakku sambil menatap tajam kearah Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya dengan senyum mengejek lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki kirinya kedalam kamar mandi. Ia terdiam sebentar lalu melepaskan kemeja piyamanya dan melemparnya kelantai (baca: celananya sih masih dipakai).

"Mungkin aku memang lebih menarik untuk dipandang, ya? Hn Neji?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menengok kearah kami. Ia bicara dengan nada yang seakan menggoda. Oh! Fvck untukmu Sasuke!

"Cih! Diam kau! Hei!" Teriakku tapi ia tak memperdulikannya dan malah tertawa puas sambil terus melenggang masuk kekamar mandi dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Neji tiba-tiba mencium pipiku.

"Kau jauh lebih menarik darinya Gaara.." Ucap Neji. Aku memegang pipiku yang tadi dicium olehnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun?"

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja melihat tubuh atletis yang putih mulus tanpa luka atau goresan bahkan tanpa noda sedikitpun." Jelas Neji. Aku menatap Neji sinis.

"Jadi maksudmu tubuhnya indah?" Tanyaku dengan menyipitkan mata.

"Bu.. Bukan.. Bukan itu maksudku, a.. Aku.. Aku.., err.. Maksudku tubuhmu jauh lebih indah darinya.." Neji tersenyum agak dipaksakan. Aku beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan memasuki kamar. Neji mengejarku. Kami masuk kedalam kamar. Aku menutup pintu.

"Akan kutunjukan padamu bahwa aku jauh lebih indah Neji!" Kataku. Aku membuka kemejaku perlahan, membiarkan Neji menatapku tanpa berkedip.

* * *

*Je' T aime= aku cinta kamu (bahasa prancis).

TBC..! maaf pendek banget! Author janji chap 2-nya akan panjang!

Kyaaa! *author udah keburu mimisan duluan liat Gaara gak pake baju* #PLAK!

Ini fic NejiGaa Author yang pertama. Mohon REVIEW-nya ya.. Pleasee...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi minna-san! Maaf saya cuti selama sebulan dari FFN tanpa bilang-bilang pada kalian!

Reader: peduli setan!

Ukh! Jahatnya.. Tapi gak papa asal kalian mau membaca fic saya chap kali ini. Agak-agak lemon sih (mungkin, hanya kami-sama yang tau #plak). Chap kemaren itu setelah saya baca ulang ternyata cukup "gaje" juga ya. Boleh saya minta pengertian kalian sebelum saya mulai chap. Ini?

"Jangan perdulikan umur penulisnya, cukup baca saja tanpa protes." Hehe..

**Discalimer:**

Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto

Je' T aime-Hime Uguisu

**Rated:**

**M **

#geplaked

**Summary: **

Gaara benar-benar ingin menjadi milik Neji seutuhnya tanpa siapapun bisa mengganggu hal itu. "Neji, 'sentuh' aku sekarang, kumohon.." Gaara mengucapkannya pelan dan membuat Neji sulit untuk menahan seringaiannya. "Akhirnya kesempatan untuk 'memanjamu' yang sudah kutunggu datang juga!" BL, agak lemon mungkin, My First Rated M. RnR please..

**Pairing:**

Neji-Gaara

(tenang aja buat reviewer saya yang benci NejiSasu, saya ini pecinta NejiGaa kok. Bukan NejiSasu.)

**Made at:**

Sunday, January 30 - 8.08 P.M

*tapi lama banget ngelanjutinnya dan baru di publish sekarang*

* * *

Chapter 2

**Je' T aime**

A

**Naruto Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

.

.

.

Warning: Saya gak terima FLAME, apalagi masalah UMUR ataupun PAIRING NejiGaa!

.

.

Pemuda kelas 1 SMA berambut cokelat panjang menelan ludahnya dengan sulit saat mata lavendernya menangkap pemandangan yang menggoda iman. Itu karena sang pemuda berambut merah bata sedang membuka kemeja putihnya perlahan sambil bersandar dipintu. Mata zamrud-nya melirik-lirik. nakal kearah pemuda lavender itu. Ya, nama pemuda pemilik mata lavender itu adalah Neji Hyuuga. Sementara pemuda yang sedang membuka kemejanya dengan gerakan slow motion itu adalah Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara pun melepas kemejanya dan melemparnya asal. Membuat Neji harus menyengka keringat yang mengalir dipelipisnya. Gaara pun berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang. Neji segera berbalik menghadap tempat tidur.

Disana sudah ada Gaara yang merebahkan dirinya. Kulit putih bersih bagian atas tubuhnya terekspos jelas dimata sang Hyuuga. Neji terus memandang kekasihnya yang sedang topless dengan pose menggoda imannya. Kaki kanan Gaara ditekuk keatas dan kaki satunya lagi ditekuk tetapi tidak keatas melainkan kesamping kiri. Membuat kakinya yang tertekuk seakan berbentuk huruf J. Ia masih memakai celana pendek selututnya yang sebelah kanannya jadi turun karena Gaara menekuk kakinya. Membuat pahanya dapat terekspos juga. Tangan kirinya diletakan diatas bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Gaara juga menjilat bibir bawahnya perlahan Dengan mata sayu yang menggoda bagi Neji. Neji menahan nafas melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Neji, 'sentuh' aku sekarang, kumohon.." Gaara mengucapkannya pelan dan membuat Neji sulit untuk menahan seringaiannya.

"Akhirnya kesempatan untuk 'memanjamu' yang sudah kutunggu datang juga!"

Ia segera berlari dan melompat ke tempat tidur. Neji berada diatas Gaara. Tubuhnya bertumpu pada tangan dan lututnya agar ia tidak jatuh menimpa Gaara. Ia menyusupkan jemari lentiknya diantara helai-helai rambut merah Gaara. Gaara tersenyum lalu melingkarkan tangannya dileher Neji. Merasa mendapat undangan dari Gaara, Neji pun segera mencium bibir Gaara. Menjilat bibirnya. Melumatnya dan lidahnya menyeruak untuk meminta izin pada Gaara untuk menelusuri mulutnya. Dengan senang hati Gaara membuka bibirnya dan tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, lidah Neji segera masuk menjelajahi rongga hangat Gaara.

"Hmmph... Aah.." Desah Gaara disela-sela ciumannya. Gaara menikmati permainan Neji dan mencoba ikut bermain namun langsung kalah oleh lidah Neji yang lebih lihai. Puas dengan bibir Gaara, Neji pun turun ke leher jenjang Gaara. Gaara memiringkan kepalanya untuk memberi akses lebih pada Neji menginvasi lehernya. Menciptakan banyak kissmark dileher putih Gaara yang pasti susah hilang. Neji pun turun lagi sampai di dada bidang Gaara dan bermain di kedua tonjolan yang terdapat disana. Mengulumnya, menjilatnya. Membuat tanda-tanda kemerahan disana.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Uhmm.. Neji.. Ah~" Gaara menggeliat nikmat. Wajahnya sudah merah sekali seperti rambutnya. Neji menghentikan aksinya hanya untuk melepas celana Gaara. Ia juga melepas pakaiannya hingga kini tubuh mereka sama polosnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Neji kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Kau begitu menggoda, Gaara-koi.." Bisik Neji ditelinga Gaara dengan suara yang dilembutkan. Lalu menjilat telinga Gaara membuat sang empunya kembali menggeliat lagi dibawahnya.

"Neji.. Neji.." Hanya itu yang bisa Gaara sebut. Rasanya otaknya sudah tidak berfungsi dengan benar lagi saat Neji mulai menyentuh tubuhnya. Logikanya seakan hilang tak bersisa. Yang dapat Gaara pikirkan hanya Neji, Neji, dan Neji seorang.

"Gaara, wajahmu itu manis sekali, membuatku gila." Lalu Neji kembali turun. Ia bermain dibagian selatan kekasihnya itu. Membuat Gaara berkali-kali menggerang dan mendesah.

"Kau siap? Yakin?" Tanya Neji meyakinkan Gaara kembali saat 'dirinya' sudah memposisikan diri didepan bagian tertutup itu. Hanya anggukan kecil yang bisa ia berikan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melakukan 'ini'. Menyatukan diri, melepas hasrat yang selalu mereka tahan. Saling menyentuh. Memanja dan dimanja. Bahkan dinginnya angin pun tak bisa mengalahkan panas yang muncul dikamar itu. Aroma yang khas memenuhi ruangan kamar tidur itu.

Yang terdengar saat itu hanya desahan dan bunyi saliva yang saling bertukar, serta erangan-erangan tak jelas. Saling meneriaki nama masing-masing dan bertukar rasa.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya sang Uchiha yang tadi sedang mandi sudah menyelesaikan aktivitas rutinnya itu. Dikamar mandi dia memakan waktu lama sekali. Luluran, pakai sabun lux dan lain-lain, tak lupa juga memakai shampoo berbagai merek. Maklum, namanya juga cowok metro (Author ngakak guling-guling habis ngeledek Sasu). Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan handuk yang dililitkan di pingganggnya. Cowok emo yang rambutnya menantang grafitasi itu melenggang santai menuju kamar. Tapi saat tangannya hendak membuka pintu kamar, pintu itu tak bisa dibuka.

"Ck kuso!" Umpat Sasuke. Ia pun diam sejenak dan menempelkan telinganya di pintu karena mendengar suara-suara 'aneh'.

"Aaa~h nej... Aah.. Nejii!"

"Wajahmu benar-benar manis saat mero.. Ahh.. Na..aah Gaa~aah ra~.."

"Aah! Akh! Nej.. Aaa! Sakit!"

"Kau sempit sekali Gaara.."

"Neji! AKH! Sakit!"

Sasuke memijat dahinya karena kepalanya terasa pening sekali. Mendengar suara-suara erotis macam itu. Ia menggeleng pelan lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju ruang tv. Tubuhnya ia hempaskan diatas sofa empuk itu. Tangannya meraba-raba meja disebelah sofa untuk mencari remote tv. Setelah menemukan remote tv, ia segera menyalakan televisi tersebut dan memperhatikan layar tv dengan tatapan bosan. Sampai sebuah ketukan pintu mengagetkannya. Ia pun berjalan dengan malas untuk membuka pintu. Dan saat pintu dibuka, nampaklah sebuah makhluk dengan corat-coret dimukanya.

"Aku Kankurou kakaknya Gaa.. Hei sepertinya aku salah kamar!" Seru orang yang menyebut dirinya Kankuro itu saat melihat Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kau mencari Neji dan Gaara? Mereka sedang ada didalam kamar dan kau tidak salah kamar. Masuklah." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Ingat reader, Sasuke belum pakai baju karena pintu kamarnya kekunci, jadi dia masih pakai handuk doang! Mereka berdua pun duduk tenang di sofa ruang tv. Sesekali Kankuro melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedang duduk disebelahnya. Pandangan Sasuke sih lurus kedepan. Akhirnya Kankuro memberanikan diri mendekat kearah Sasuke. Tangannya mulai bergerak dibelakang punggung Sasuke tanpa menyentuhnya. Tangan satunya lagi sibuk melayang-layang diatas paha Sasuke yang terekspos. Kankuro pun mulai menggerayangi punggung dan paha Sasuke membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv kini menatap Kankuro. Satu, dua, tiga..

PLAK!

"Sialan dasar homo!" Bentak Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk tadi setelah memberikan tamparan bonus buat Kankuro.

"Hei ayolah.. Daripada kau bosan hanya menunggu Gaara dan Neji selesai 'main' lebih baik kau juga 'main' denganku." Jawab Kankuro enteng. Sasuke pun berjalan mundur menjauh.

"Tidak! Bahkan tidak dalam mimpimu sekalipun!" Bentak Sasuke. Kankuro pun berdiri dan berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke. Sasuke terus mundur sampai kakinya terpeleset dan terjatuh dilantai. Dengan sigap Kankuro memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dan berdiri didepan tubuh Sasuke yang sudah jatuh terkapar di lantai. Perlahan ia membunggkukkan badannya sampai jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Kedua tangan kekarnya menahan kedua pergelangan Sasuke.

"Akh! Neji tolong! TASUKETE!" Teriak Sasuke. Kankuro mulai mendekat untuk mencium bibirnya sebelum bunyi sebuah panci yang terbentur tulang tengkorak terdengar. Kankuro segera mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang sudah menimpuk kepalanya secara tidak elit dengan sebuah panci. Dan ia mendapati sosok pemuda bermata lavender dengan hanya memakai celana pendek sedang menatapnya tajam. Neji berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang dibelakang Kankuro.

"Bagus sekali kau baru datang sudah ingin 'main-main', calon kakak iparku." Kata Neji dengan nada yang sarkartis dan senyum 'menyeramkan'. Kankuro pun bangun dan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Baik aku menyerah." Jawab Kankuro lalu menjauh dari Sasuke. Ia menatap Neji dengan malas.

"Mana adikku? Aku kesini ingin mengantar perlengkapannya. Katanya dia mau menginap disini." Kata Kankuro sambil menunjuk koper yang dari tadi menganggur disebelah sofa ruang tv.

.

.

.

Sasuke segera bangun dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar. Ia membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar lalu menutupnya kembali dengan sedikit membanting. Gaara yang masih ada di kamar tentu terkejut dan segera meraih selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang masih polos sampai sebatas bahu sebelum Sasuke menengok kearah tempat tidur. Sasuke pun membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Gaara sedang terduduk ditempat tidur dan menatapnya tajam. Melihat tatapan Gaara, Sasuke malah tersenyum mengejek.

"Sudah selesai 'main memanja dan dimanjanya', _nona_ Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sarkartis. Gaara segera mengubah raut mukanya menjadi datar.

"._nona_.Uchiha._brengsek_." Jawab Gaara dengan penekanan di setiap kata. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal lalu mendekat kelemari pakaian yang ada diseberang tempat tidur.

"Tutup matamu kalau tak mau mimisan melihat tubuh indahku." Kata Sasuke dengan nada mengejek tanpa menatap Gaara. Ia masih sibuk memilah-milah baju sampai sebuah bantal melayang indah tepat dikepala cowok emo pantat ayam itu. Sasuke diam saja, membiarkan bantal itu jatuh sendiri ke lantai.

"Hosh.. Siapa juga yang ingin lihat tubuhmu yang hosh.. Penuh dengan jamur itu!" Kata Gaara dengan terengah-engah. Rasanya tenaganya belum kembali sepenuhnya. Padahal tadi ia hanya main 1 ronde dengan Neji, tapi badannya sudah mati rasa semua. Mungkin karena ini 'waktu pertamanya'. Gaara pun merebahkan diri di kasur dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut sampai Sasuke selesai mengganti bajunya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Kata Sasuke memecah keheningan. "Bagaimana tadi? Seru?" Tanya Sasuke sambil duduk ditepi ranjang. Gaara pun menurunkan selimutnya sampai sebatas bahunya.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya? Peduli setan."

"Tentu saja aku bertanya. Kan kalau seru aku ingin mencobanya juga, haha.." Sasuke pun berjalan menjauh dari ranjang menuju pintu kamar. Bantal pun melayang lagi kekepala Sasuke.

"Dasar Uchiha brengsek! Saat kau menyentuh Neji, maka itulah saatnya kau akan mati ditanganku!" Bentak Gaara sampai sosok Sasuke menghilang keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu kamar itu lagi. Gaara cepat-cepat bangun dan mengambil baju Neji asal, lalu memakainya. Walau jadi kebesaran. Habis ia malas memunguti baju dan pakaian dalamnya yang sudah berserakan di lantai karena dilempar Neji. Ia pun berjalan keluar kamar dan sudah mendapati ada Kankuro sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang membawa dua gelas sirup jeruk untuk Neji dan Kankuro lalu meletakannya diatas meja dihadapan Neji dan Kankuro. Sasuke pun duduk di single sofa.

"Ah tidak perlu repot-repot, aku akan langsung pulang kok! Nah, Neji aku titip adikku, ya! Sampai jumpa!" Seru Kankuro lalu beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartement. Neji mengantarnya sampai kedepan pintu. Setelah Kankuro sudah benar-benar pergi, Neji menutup kembali pintu apartement-nya itu dan berjalan menuju sofa tadi. Disana sudah ada Sasuke yang sedang menonton TV sambil duduk di sofa. Matanya memandang malas kearah layar kaca itu. Neji akhirnya duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku minum saja ya sirup-nya?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit melirik kearah Neji. Neji hanya mengangguk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa yang empuk itu. Ia ikut menatap televisi sampai sebuah suara langkah kaki dan pintu yang dibuka secara paksa membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian kesumber suara. Disana ada Gaara yang tiba-tiba berlari dengan tampang monster siap menerkam mangsa.

"Neji! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia! Dia monster!" Bentak Gaara saat sudah tiba dihadapan Neji dan Sasuke. Ia melirik sebal kearah Uchiha yang terlihat santai-santai saja. Neji mengisyaratkan Gaara untuk duduk disampingnya. Gaara pun menurut dan duduk disamping Neji. Sasuke sih masih duduk di single sofa. Neji mengelus kepala Gaara dengan lembut.

"Ada apa, Gaara-koi? Kenapa bentak-bentak seperti itu?" Tanya Neji lembut. Sentuhannya yang terasa hangat sukses membuat hati Gaara yang tadinya panas menjadi luluh seketika. Ia hanya menghela nafas berat lalu bersandar di bahu Neji.

"Tadi dia bicara macam-macam tuh! Kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya!" Rengek Gaara. Neji hanya bisa menahan tawanya dengan sulit saat melihat ekspresi Gaara. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen. Sasuke yang merasa gondok juga akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap dua sejoli yang sedang mesra-mesraan didepannya.

"Dasar pasangan lebay." Cibir Sasuke dengan nada sarkartis. Gaara yang mendengar itu pun melayangkan death glarenya pada si pemilik onyx yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan mengejek (lagi?). Onyx bertemu sea green. Neji yang panas juga akhirnya menggebrak meja didepannya dengan lumayan keras.

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM? Mendengar dan melihat kalian seperti itu benar benar membuatku MUAK! Ayo DAMAI sekarang juga!" Bentak Neji dengan penuh penekanan. Membuat Sasuke dan Gaara bungkam seketika. Sejujurnya, Gaara sendiri juga bingung bagaimana bisa emosinya tersulut dengan sangat mudahnya. Apalagi dia terkenal tanpa emosi dan datar. Begitu juga Sasuke. Rasanya ia telah membuang waktu percuma.

"TIDAK!" Jawab Gaara dan Sasuke bersamaan. Mereka saling membuang muka dengan angkuhnya. Sasuke sendiri jadi tambah bingung, kenapa ia harus marah pada Gaara? Entahlah, tapi yang jelas ia hanya merasa kesal tiap melihat Gaara dekat sekali dengan Neji. Kalau Gaara jangan ditanya, sudah jelas dia kesal pada Sasuke karena dia cemburu Sasuke akan tinggal bersama Neji beberapa tahun kedepan.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau baikan juga, biar aku yang keluar dari sini sampai kalian baikan." Neji beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Gaara menahan lengan Neji dengan tatapan cemas.

"Jangan! Jangan keluar.." Kata Gaara memelas. Neji hanya menggeleng dan melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Gaara, lalu berjalan keluar. Menutup pintu apartement ittu dengan sedikit kencang. "Neji.." lirih Gaara. Mereka berdua terdiam sebentar sebelum saling berpandangan. Keduanya berdehem pelan lalu mulai mencoba untuk membuka mulut masing-masing.

"Sabaku/Uchiha" ucap mereka bersamaan sambil saling menatap wajah. Merasa jika mereka berbicara dengan kompak, akhirnya Sasuke buang muka. Melihat itu Gaara jadi tambah gondok. Sasuke berfikir sejenak. Ia merasa tidak enak. Ia tinggal diapartement Neji hanya karena kedua orang tua mereka berteman akrab. Dan sekarang Neji malah harus berada diluar karena keegoisannya. Dengan malas ia kembali menatap wajah Gaara. Mereka saling menghela nafas. Sunyi. Itulah yang mereka rasakan. Tidak ada yang mau mulai bicara sampai akhirnya Gaara berdehem lagi.

"Begini Uchiha, Aku punya penawaran untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan mencarikan kau pacar. Siapapun yang kau mau asalkan kau berjanji padaku tidak akan mengganggu Neji." Kata Gaara berusaha bernegosiasi walau ia sendiri juga tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia katakana. Tapi demi membuat Neji senang, berdamai dengan bungsu Uchiha itupun tak jadi masalah. Sasuke terlihat berfikir sebelum akhirnya menyeringai licik.

"Sungguh? Jadi Aku tinggal tunjuk orangnya nih?" Tanya Sasuke. Gaara mengagguk mantap dan membuat Sasuke tersenyum puas. "Deal." Kata Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Gaara. Dengan malas Gaara menjabat tangan Sasuke. "Oke deal. Besok kau boleh tunjuk orangnya sesukamu." Lanjut Gaara.

"Umm.. Sabaku, Aku punya usul lain. Bagaimana kalau kita berlaku seakan kita ini sudah berteman baik didepan Neji?" Tanya Sasuke. Gaara terdiam seketika lalu mengangguk. "Ya." Jawabnya singkat. Gaara akhirnya beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu apartement. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan hati-hati dan mendapati Neji sedang duduk sambil memeluk lutut didekat pintu. Melihat Gaara, Neji segera berdiri.

"Neji, kami sudah damai. Aku janji kau tidak akan melihat kami bertengkar lagi." Jelas Gaara. Neji tersenyum bangga sambil menatap kekasihnya. Ia merangkul Gaara dan membawa pemuda berambut merah itu masuk kedalam apartement. Neji mengunci pintu itu dan berjalan menuju sofa.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kan kalau damai jadi enak dilihat." Kata Neji tersenyum puas menatap Sasuke dan Gaara bergantian. Sementara itu Sasuke dan Gaara hanya bisa menunjukan senyum canggung yang dibuat-buat.

'Sialan! Kalau sampai besok si Uchiha ini mengerjaiku dan memilih orang yang aneh-aneh bagaimana?'

'Aku akan mencari target yang sulit agar kau jadi kerepotan, haha..'

* * *

-Bersambung-

Gimana cerita chapter kali ini? lemonnya gimana? Gak terlalu 'lemon' kan? Mohon REVIEW kalian ya. Apa ada yang mau request lemon? #PLAK

**Balas Review Annonymous:**

**Zee rasetsu**: ini NejiGaa, kok. tenang aja. Hehe.. ntar juga Sasuke bakal dapet pasangannya sendiri. Makasih udah review.

**Ipit ipit**: Kan saya udah bilang ini "OOC" ^^", apa harus ditambahin di warning jadi "OOC Banget"? thanks dah review ya.

**Namikaze Sakura**: Makasih karena udah Review cerita saya yang lain juga! Hehe.. authornya emang gak suka Sasuke *Diglepak Sasuke*. Saya liat di kamus sih "Je' T aime", mungkin saya salah. Nanti saya chek lagi, makasih!

**Thanks juga buat: **

**Minami22, Sasukiss, Yoshioka Beillschmidt**

**Mnd to REVIEW, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

Maap jadi agak lelet update nih!

Reader: "Emang biasanya juga tukang ngaret kan?"

Hehe, jadi langsung aja mulai ceritanya deh.

* * *

**Discalimer:**

Naruto - **Masashi Kishimoto**

Je' T aime - Hime Uguisu

**Rated:**

**M **

#geplaked

UPDATE CHAP. 3! "Kau itu! Tadi kenapa kau malah bersikap kasar dan membuatnya sebal padamu sih?" bentak Gaara. "Terserah dong, aku kan hanya ingin membuat ini jadi lebih menarik, jadi berjuanglah," Shounen Ai, NejiGaa, SasuNaru. RnR please

**Pairing:**

Neji-Gaara

Sasu-Naru

Neji, Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto di sini mereka kelas **1 SMA**

Dan umurnya 15 tahun.

Chapter 2

**Je' T aime**

A

**Naruto Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

* * *

Author's Note:/ Mungkin adegan lemon 'serius' (jadi kemaren gak serius? Hehe *peace*)-nya gak dalam chap. ini. Authornya sedang meneguhkan hati dulu biar berani bikin lemon, doakan ya #taboked.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara sedang membuka kulkas untuk melihat ada makanan apa yang bisa dimasak. Hari ini Gaara kebetulan bangun lebih awal dari yang lain, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan. Setelah mengambil beberapa bahan makanan untuk dibuat sup, Gaara segera menyiapkan alat-alat masaknya. Ini baru jam 6 pagi tapi Gaara sudah sibuk. Kenapa? Ya tentu saja karena hari ini hari Senin dan sekolah masuk pukul 8 pagi.

"Sedang banyak tomat di kulkas. Tumben sekali, setahuku Neji bukanlah maniak tomat. Ya sudahlah, aku masak sup tomat saja," kata Gaara pada dirinya sendiri. Dia membenarkan ikatan celemek putihnya lalu mulai memotong-motong tomat-tomat itu.

Makanan pun telah siap di atas meja makan. Gaara juga sudah menyiapkan mangkuk besar berisi nasi di atas meja makan. Tak lupa ia juga menata piring untuk 2 orang dan gelas untuk 2 orang, juga 2 pasang sendok-garpu. Tunggu.. 2 orang? Sasuke kemana? Kalau kalian tanya begitu, tentu saja jawabannya adalah karena Gaara tak mau repot-repot menyiapkan untuk Sasuke.

"Harum sekali.. sepertinya masakannya terlihat spesial karena yang membuatnya adalah orang yang sangat special untukku," ucap Neji yang tiba-tiba memeluk Gaara dari belakang. Gaara menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Neji.

"Kau, pagi-pagi sudah gombal sekali," balas Gaara datar. Neji mengelus rambut merah yang halus itu. Merasa nyaman, Gaara pun memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Neji. Neji mencium pipi Gaara, lalu melepaskan pelukannya itu dan duduk di atas kursi meja makan.

"Sup tomat?" seru Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang dan segera menarik kursi untuk duduk. Gaara segera berbalik dan mencegahnya.

"Jangan duduk disitu! Itu tempatku!" Gaara sedikit membentak. Sasuke menautkan alisnya. Ia lalu memandang meja makan yang tepat di depan kursinya. Sudah ada piring dan kawan-kawannya tersedia.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke berusaha sedatar mungkin. Berusaha agar tidak balas membentak. "Aku menyiapkan itu untukku! Kau siapkanlah sendiri!" kata Gaara lalu menarik lengan Sasuke sehingga membuat Sasuke berdiri. Ia menggeser tubuh Sasuke yang masih bingung. Dengan cepat, Gaara pun langsung menduduki kursi itu. Kursi yang membuatnya langsung menghadap Neji. Meja ini berbentuk persegi empat. Dengan mengumpat tidak jelas, Sasuke akhirnya mengambil piring, garpu-sendok, serta gelas berisi air minum untuknya sendiri.

"Kau curang, Neji saja sudah kau siapkan!" gerutu Sasuke saat ia sudah duduk di kursi. Kalau kalian bingung posisinya, biar saya jelaskan. Ibaratnya, Neji duduk di utara, Gaara di selatan (jadi hadap-hadapan, kan), lalu Sasuke di timur. Kalau gak ngerti juga gak papa. Gak penting kok. Gaara sedikit melirik kearah pemilik mata _onyx _itu, lalu dengan segera mata _zamrud_nya ia alihkan kembali memandang piringnya.

"Kau dan Neji kan berbeda," balas Gaara datar. Sasuke sudah mau membalas ucapan Gaara namun diurungkan niatnya begitu mendengar Neji berdehem sangat kencang.

"Ehem, kalian bilang sudah berdamai. Berarti kalian bohong?" tanya Neji yang lebih terdengan seperti kalimat dengan nada penuh pengintimidasian. Gaara dan Sasuke saling berpandangan sejenak. Mata _onyx_ sekelam malam itu menatap serius, demikian pula dengan _zamrud_ bening yang balas menatapnya. Hening, sampai akhirnya Sasuke dan Gaara tertawa hambar secara bersamaan. Suara tawa yang lumayan terdengar seperti tertawa paksa.

"Kami hanya bercanda, ya kan Gaara?" Sasuke buka mulut duluan dan menengok kearah Neji sambil tersenyum. Neji mengangguk tak yakin, lalu mengalihkan mata _lavender_-nya untuk menatap wajah kekasihnya. Gaara mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Sasuke benar, haha.." Gaara tertawa hambar, "cepat kita habiskan sarapan lalu berangkat ke sekolah kalau tidak mau terlambat," kata Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mereka pun melanjutkan sarapan mereka dalam diam. Setelah semuanya telah siap, barulah mereka berangkat sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Skip time sampe istirahat.

Suasana di kantin sangat ramai begitu bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Siswa segera menyerbu berbagai jajanan yang disediakan di kantin. Sedangkan di meja yang terdapat di sudut kantin, sudah tertata dua buah minuman dan makanan ringan. Pemuda berambut hitam yang menantang arah tarikan gravitasi bumi sedang duduk di salah satu sudut kantin. Di atas mejanya sudah tertata dua buah minuman dan kawan-kawannya. Di kursi satu lagi duduklah seorang pemuda berambut merah bata. Kedua mata mereka sedang berkeliling seperti mencari-cari orang. Sejak bel sampai sekarang sudah beberapa menit berlalu namun mereka berdua tak kunjung menyentuk makanan ataupun meminum minuman mereka.

"Jadi yang mana yang kau mau, Sasuke?" tanya pemuda berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Sabaku no Gaara. Sasuke terlihat berfikir, matanya semakin sibuk mencari-cari orang yang ia inginkan. Gaara pun mengehela nafas panjang.

"Ayo cepatlah, aku tak tega meninggalkan Neji sendirian di kelas," sambung Gaara lagi. Sasuke pun ikut menghela nafas, "Kau itu lebay sekali sih! Neji tidak mungkin di kelas sendirian, pasti ada orang lain juga ah!" balas Sasuke tanpa menengok sedikitpun. Suasana hening dan berat kembali tercipta di antara mereka. 'Sebenarnya aku tak mau berlama-lama hanya berdua denganmu tau!' batin Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena Sasuke tak kunjung juga menemukan 'mangsa'nya, maka Gaara pun mengajak Sasuke kembali ke dalam kelas. Dengan malas Sasuke pun menurut dan berjalan beriringan dengan Gaara. Sambil berjalan melewati banyaknya siswa-siswa lain, mata Sasuke juga masih tetap melirik sana sini untuk mencari seseorang yang menarik. Sampai di belokkan menuju koridor, tubuh Sasuke tertabrak seseorang yang sedang berlari kencang. Hal itu menyebabkan Sasuke terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elit. Orang yang menabraknya itu pun tersandung oleh kaki Sasuke dan ikut jatuh di sebelah Sasuke. Dalam hati Gaara sih sudah bersorak-sorak riang sambil meneriaki 'mampus kau Sasuke sialan! Yeay!', namun wajahnya Gaara tetaplah datar.

"Aduh.." rintih seseorang yang menabrak Sasuke tadi. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur lantai dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia pun menengok ke arah Sasuke dan Gaara. Betapa terkejutnya Gaara saat melihat wajah orang yang menabrak Sasuke tadi. Rambut pirang itu. Mata _sapphire_ itu. Kulit _tan_ itu. Dan tiga garis bekas luka yang terdapat di pipinya itu. Gaara pun segera berlari dan membantu orang tersebut untuk berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" tanya Gaara khawatir. Sasuke pun berusaha untuk bangun sendiri walau kepalanya masih terasa pening. Uchiha bungsu itu berdiri di depan Naruto dan Gaara.

"Lho, Gaara? Apa tadi aku menabrakmu?" tanya Naruto. Gaara pun menggeleng pelan. Matanya mendelik ke arah Sasuke singkat dan langsung menatap Naruto lagi dengan tatapan bersahabat.

"Orang itu yang sudah kau tabrak tadi," jelas Gaara sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Naruto pun menengok ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum canggung karena merasa bersalah. "Oh iya aku lupa! Hehe, maaf ya!" ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Sebuah senyum licik terlukis di wajahnya, namun detik berikutnya senyum itu hilang dan digantikan oleh wajah angkuhnya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat tanpa menjabat tangan Naruto. Naruto terdiam dan akhirnya menarik kembali tangannya sambil menekuk wajah.

"Gaara kau sedang apa di sini? Dia siapa?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara. Gaara hanya menggeleng pelan. "Bukan siapa-siapaku kok. Aku ke kelasku dulu ya, Naruto! Sampai jumpa," ucap Gaara lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto di belakangnya. Dengan malas Sasuke berjalan di belakang Gaara. Saat Naruto sudah jauh dari mereka, barulah Sasuke mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Gaara.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu dengan 'bukan siapa-siapaku', huh?" tanya Sasuke kesal. Gaara menghentikan langkahnya sebelum masuk kelas. "Menurutku jawaban itu lebih baik daripada harus kubilang kau adalah orang yang paling kubenci atau musuhku, kan?" jawab Gaara yang terdengar seperti bertanya balik. Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Lalu mereka pun masuk ke dalam kelas sambil pura-pura berbincang-bincang ringan di hadapan Neji. Neji tersenyum melihat mereka bedua kini duduk di depannya.

"Kalian dari mana saja? Aku ditinggal sendiri," kata Neji pura-pura kesal. Gaara pun tersenyum simpul.

"Aku habis mengantar Sasuke berkeliling melihat-lihat sekolah kok, ya kan?" jawab Gaara sambil melirik Sasuke, meminta anggukan dari pemuda itu. Sasuke pun mengangguk pelan. "Iya," jawabnya. Mereka pun berbincang-bincang ringan bertiga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa terasa bel penanda waktu sekolah telah usai sudah berbunyi. Para siswa pun keluar dari kelas mereka. Ada yang pulang ke rumah, bermain dengan teman, dan melakukan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, serta kegiatan OSIS. Dan Hyuuga Neji adalah salah satu siswa yang melakukan kegiatan OSIS-nya sebagai Ketua OSIS.

"Gaara-chan, kau mau langsung pulang ke rumah atau ke apartmentku?" tanya Neji pada kekasihnya saat mereka keluar kelas. Mereka berjalan sejajar saat keluar kelas. Diikuti sasuke yang berjalan di belakang mereka.

"Kau ada rapat OSIS, ya? aku pulang ke apartment mu lah, aku bilang aku ingin menginap di sana," jawab Gaara.

"Kalau begitu kau pulang duluan dengan Sasuke, ya?" tanya Neji lagi. Gaara terlihat ingin menolak namun ia takut Neji mengira ia masih kesal dengan Sasuke. Lalu Gaara pun terlihat berfikir sejenak sampai akhirnya Sasuke buka suara.

"Kami akan menunggumu sampai kau selesai rapat," jawab Sasuke. Gaara menghela nafas lega. "Iya, aku ingin pulang bersamamu," sambung Gaara. Neji pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalian mau menunggu di mana? Aku usahakan rapatnya tidak lama, oke!" seru Neji. "Di kantin, agar dekat dengan ruang OSIS," jawab Gaara cepat. Neji mengangguk lagi sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dengan Gaara berdua. Mereka berjalan menuju kantin dengan santai.

"Oi Uchiha, jadi bagaimana dengan perjanjian kita?" tanya Gaara memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Aku sudah tau siapa yang akan jadi incaranku," jawab Sasuke. "Siapa?" tanya Gaara datar. Hening kembali menyergap mereka berdua. Suara langkah kaki dari kedua pemuda itu terdengar jelas di koridor yang sudah mulai sepi itu.

"Pemuda _blonde_ yang tadi menabrakku, siapa namanya.. err kalau tidak salah Na.. naruto, ya? Aku mau yang itu," jawaban dari Sasuke itu sukses membuat Gaara kaget. "Apa? Kenapa harus Naruto? Tidak boleh!" bentak Gaara. Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan pandangan heran.

"Kau bilang 'siapa saja' boleh kan? Aku ingin Naruto!" Sasuke balas membentak.

"Naruto itu sahabatku! Apa jadinya nanti kalau Naruto denganmu? Pokoknya tidak!" Gaara masih tetap bersikukuh.

"Pokoknya aku ingin Naruto! Dan tugasmu adalah membuat Naruto juga tertarik padaku!" balas Sasuke. Gaara terdiam sejenak. "Huh, terserahlah!" akhirnya Gaara mengalah. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto berjalan di depan Sasuke dan Gaara. Lalu langkah pemuda _blonde_ itu terhenti begitu melihat Gaara.

"Hai, Gaara!" sapa Naruto dengan bersemangatnya. Gaara terkejut dan menatap Naruto.

"Dari kapan kau di sini? Kau dengar tidak yang tadi?" tanya Gaara datar namun sedikit terdengar nada panik diantara kalimatnya. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dengar apa?" tanya Naruto bingung. Gaara menghela nafas pelan lalu menggeleng. "Tidak," ucap Gaara lagi.

"Eh? Kau itu yang tadi kan? Kok kau berjalan dengan Gaara lagi?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke. Sasuke hanya angkat bahu. Dan itu membuat Naruto tambah bingung.

"Kenapa menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu? Kau bingung?" tanya Sasuke begitu melihat Naruto menatapnya dan Gaara secara bergantian dengan tatapan bingung. Naruto pun mengangguk.

"Gaara bilang kau bukan siapa-siapanya, tapi kalian jalan bersama terus hari ini," kata Naruto. Gaara hanya diam saja. Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti.

"Wajar saja kau bingung," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" tanya Naruto. Mata _sapphire_ nya menatap _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Kau bodoh sih, terlihat jelas di wajahmu, dobe," kalimat Sasuke itu sukses membuat Naruto dan Gaara kaget. Naruto menatap Sasuke kesal.

"Heeh berani-beraninya kau bilang aku 'bodoh', teme!" bentak Naruto. Sasuke hanya buang muka dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Kembali kesini kau! Teme sialan! Dasar pantat ayam!" teriak Naruto. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke arah Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang tadi? 'pantat ayam' katamu?" tanya Sasuke sinis. Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke. "Rambutmu itu seperti pantat ayam! Style mu norak sekali! Haha.." ejek Naruto. Kesal, Sasuke pun mendatangi Naruto. Gaara sih hanya berdiam diri sambil mengawasi situasi. Bisa gawat kalau sampai Naruto di pukul Sasuke atau ada Neji yang tiba-tiba lewat.

"Kuperingatkan padamu ya! jangan pernah menghina rambutku!" bentak Sasuke di depan wajah Naruto. Naruto memasang tatapan merendahkan.

"Kalau aku tidak mau berhenti mengejekmu?" tantang Naruto. Sasuke pun meninju tembok terdekat sampai terlihat agak retak (sedikit). "Kau akan kuhajar seperti itu," ucap Sasuke setelah itu. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi wajah yang seakan merendahkan dan membuat Sasuke ingin sekali menghajarnya. Namun walau pun kesal, mau bagaimana pun juga Sasuke sendirilah yang memancing dan merencanakan keadaan seperti ini.

"Hanya segitu? Payah, pukulanmu seperti anak TK yang baru belajar tau! Teme!" setelah berkata begitu, Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam mematung dan Gaara yang tetap tidak bereaksi.

"Dobe!" umpat Sasuke kesal. Merasa tidak ada kegiatan akhirnya kini Gaara berjalan menuju kantin duluan. Merasa ditinggalkan, Sasuke pun berlari menyusul Gaara sehingga kini mereka kembali berjalan sejajar.

"Kau itu! Tadi kenapa kau malah bersikap kasar dan membuatnya sebal padamu sih?" bentak Gaara.

"Terserah dong, aku kan hanya ingin membuat ini jadi lebih menarik, jadi berjuanglah," ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak Gaara. Gaara ingin memaki Sasuke namun ruang OSIS sudah dekat dan ia tidak mau suaranya sampai terdengar ke ruang OSIS nanti.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

Maaf ya telat banget Updatenya! Mungkin chap. Depan bakal di-Update lumayan lama karna lagi banyak proyek nih (gayanya udah kayak pengusaha aja).

Ditunggu kritik dan saran membangunnya serta komentar-komentar reader sekalian. Tapi sangat **tidak** ditunggu flamenya . Review kalian semua menjadi tenaga sekaligus bahan bakar (?) buat saya XD

Jadi, Review Please…. *puppy eyes*

Maaf ya review kalian belum sempet di bales. chap depan bakal di balesin kok! arigatou


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry jadi lama banget gak update! Abisnya waktu itu udah mau update tapi malah keburu puasa! Padahal chap ini kan mau ada lemonnya. Jadi aja saya update pas udah lewat lebaran, eh taunya malah jadi kelewat jauh! Hehe ._.v

Hope you'll enjoy..

**Discalimer:**

Naruto - **Masashi Kishimoto**

Je' T aime - Hime Uguisu

**Rated:**

**M **

#geplaked

UPDATE CHAP. 4! "Aku tidak mau makan di luar" "Kenapa?" "Mumpung hanya kita berdua di rumah, kenapa tidak kita manfaatkan?" Gaara blushing seketika. Lime/Lemon, Sho-ai, NejiGaa, SasuNaru. RnR please

**Pairing:**

Neji-Gaara

Sasu-Naru

Neji, Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto di sini mereka kelas **1 SMA**

* * *

**Je' T aime**

A

**Naruto Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

* * *

Malam itu adalah malam minggu. Banyak pasangan di luar sana yang menghabiskan waktu berdua. Namun malam itu Sasuke memilih untuk pergi mencari makan di luar sendiri. Ia juga bingung mau mengajak siapa. Setelah berpamitan pada Neji, Sasuke pergi begitu saja dengan santainya. Menyisakan Gaara dan Neji di kamar apartment Neji itu. Neji mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Tangannya mememcet _remote_ televisi, mencari-cari _channel_ yang kira-kira enak untuk ditonton. Bola mata _lavender_ itu kini tertuju pada layar televisi yang menyala.

Sedangkan seorang pemuda berambut merah marun tengah sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di dapur. Ia membuka kulkas untuk mencari bahan makanan yang bisa dimasak. Tapi yang ada di sana hanya beberapa makanan instan. Ia mendengus sebal.

**Gaara's POV**

Pantas saja si pantat ayam.. Sasuke maksudku, itu makan di luar. Makanan yang tersisa tinggal makanan instan seperti ramen cup ini. Kalau ada Naruto sih pasti dia akan senang hati memakannya. Aku pun menutup kulkasnya kembali dan berjalan menghampiri Neji. Mendudukkan diriku di sampingnya.

"Neji, makanan yang ada tidak menarik. Kau mau makan di luar?" tanyaku. Neji mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar televisi dan menatapku.

"Aku tidak mau makan di luar," jawab Neji santai. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi. Neji menghela nafas panjang.

"Mumpung hanya kita berdua di rumah, kenapa tidak kita manfaatkan?" Neji malah balik bertanya. Senyuman penuh arti nampak di wajahnya. Ia mematikan televisinya dan mendekat ke arahku. Sial, itu membuatku _blushing_ seketika. Aku mulai tahu ke mana arah pembicaraannya.

"Baiklah, kau mau memanfaatkannya dengan melakukan apa?" aku berpura-pura tidak tahu. Ia mendorongku pelan, membuatku terbaring di sofa ini. Lalu perlahan ia menindihku. Ok, tidak benar-benar menindih sih, karena kedua tangannya masih menopang tubuhnya agar tak jatuh di atasku. Perlahan ia menurunkan kepalanya dan berbisik pelan di telingaku.

"Kau tau apa itu," bisiknya dengan suara yang membuat telingaku rasanya tergelitik. Aku mendorong dadanya dengan agak kuat. Membuatnya bangkit dan kini berdiri. Aku pun ikut beranjak dari posisiku sekarang dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kalau begitu tidak di sini," ucapku pelan. Aku berjalan duluan menuju satu-satunya kamar tidur di sini. Diikuti Neji di belakangku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Neji mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur. Menunggu Gaara yang sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"Neji, apa kau mau mengikuti permainanku malam ini?" Tanya Gaara. Di tangannya sudah ada sehelai kain berwarna hitam yang cukup panjang. Neji menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan heran. Lalu ia beralih menatap kain yang sedang Gaara pegang.

"Memangnya kau mau apa?" Tanya Neji. Gaara berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat tidur. Ia berdiri di depan Neji sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Seakan memaksa Neji untuk bilang 'iya' pada pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya. Gaara memegang bahu Neji. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Neji dengan tatapan _innocent_ yang selalu mampu membuat pemuda Hyuuga itu mengalah.

"Ayolah.. aku baru membaca 'sesuatu' dari majalah dan ingin mempraktekannya denganmu," jawab Gaara dengan nada sedikit memohon. Melihatnya, Neji tidak bisa bilang 'tidak'. Lagipula membiarkan sesekali ukemu yang bekerja tidak buruk juga, kan?

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Neji. Gaara menutup mata Neji perlahan dengan kain hitam itu. Mengikatnya dengan cukup kuat.

"Berbaringlah!" perintah Gaara. Neji menurut. Membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk itu. Kini Gaara terlihat sedikit bingung. Ia sedikit bingung harus memulai dari mana. Mengikutin insting, ia mulai melepaskan kaus yang Neji kenakan. Agak gugup juga sih. Ia kan tidak pernah melepaskan baju orang lain sebelumnya. Ia pun melempar kaus itu ke lantai.

Kini tangannya mulai turun ke bawah. Menurunkan resleting celana jeans milik kekasihnya. Melepas kancing itu. Dan perlahan menurunkan celana itu dan dalamannya juga. Melihat seme-nya yang 'polos' duluan, membuatnya tersenyum entah apa maksudnya. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya. Mencium bibir itu. Melumatnya. Neji juga tak mau diam saja. Lidahnya kini bermain dengan Gaara yang ada di atasnya.

Setelah melepaskan pagutan bibir itu Gaara mengambil sebuah kain dan mengikat ke dua tangan Neji. Membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

"Hei!" protes Neji begitu tangannya diikat. Gaara meletakan telunjuknya di bibir kekasihnya. Membuat Neji diam. Kini ia beralih ke bagian selatan kekasihnya. Berusaha membuat pola berantakan yang nantinya akan membuat Neji tak bisa menebak apalagi yang Gaara sentuh berikutnya. Tangannya memegang 'milik' pacarnya yang sudah mulai menegang itu. Mengocoknya perlahan tanpa ada niatan membuatnya ejakulasi.

"Shh.. Gaara lebih cepat," bisik Neji. Gaara malah menghentikan gerakannya. "Kenapa?" Neji protes lagi.

"Kau tak boleh keluar sekarang," Gaara berbisik di telinga Neji. Lalu mengulum telinga itu. Dan sebelah tangan Gaara tak diam, ia membelai 'milik' kekasihnya di bawah sana. Membuat Neji kegelian. Gaara masih mengulum dan sesekali menjilati telinga itu. Membuat Neji menggigit bibir bawahnya agar ia tak mengeluarkan suara-suara yang membuatnya terlihat seperti uke di hadapan pacarnya. Gaara kembali menghentikan kulumannya.

Kini tangannya memainkan _nipples_ kekasihnya. Memilinnya pelan. Bibirnya mengulum yang sebelah lagi. Gerakannya berkali-kali membuat Neji tak bisa menahan untuk tak menyentuhnya lagi. Sesuatu di bawah sana sudah sangat menyiksanya. Apalagi sejak tadi Gaara terus bergerak tak berurut dari atas ke bawah seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Membuatnya terus berfikir 'ia akan menyentuh apa lagi?' atau 'ia akan melakukan apa lagi?'.

"Gaara.. lepaskan tanganku!" perintah Neji dengan nada memohon. Gaara tidak menjawab karena sekarang mulutnya sedang mengulum 'milik' kekasihnya itu. Tangannya tetap memilin sebelah tonjolan di dada kekasihnya. Menyentuh dua titik sensitive itu sekaligus. Membuat Neji sedikit menggeliat. Gaara mempercepat kulumannya. "Akh.. sshh.. Gaara lepaskan nghh.. tanganku.." Gaara tetap tak menjawab dan semakin terus mempercepat kulumannya, membuat Neji hampir gila karenanya. Tapi saat Neji ingin keluar, Gaara berhenti dan beralih menciumi bibirnya.

"Nnnhh. Gaa..ra" ucap Neji di sela-sela ciuman itu. Baru pertama kali tubuhnya dipenuhi _kissmark_ seperti ini. Saliva mulai mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Gaara kembali menghentikan permainan lidahnya. Membuat benang saliva yang menempel di bibirnya dan Neji. Kini permainannya benar-benar berhenti. Selain karena tidak tega melihat Neji yang sudah terlihat gelisah, ia juga sudah gelisah. Tidak sabar untuk memulai menu utama. Pertama ia melepaskan penutup mata Neji, barulah kemudian ia melepaskan ikatan tangan Neji.

Nafas keduanya masih sedikit terengah-engah. Udara yang terasa panas membuat peluh mengalir. Dan beberapa detik setelah itu, Neji sudah merebahkan Gaara ke kasur itu. Membalik posisi sebelumnya. Kini dirinyalah yang berada di atas pemuda berambut marun itu. Menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Dengan cepat Neji melepaskan semua pakaian yang menutupi tubuh putih yang selalu dipujanya itu. Melemparnya asal ke lantai. Tergeletak bersama pakaiannya yang sudah sejak tadi tergolek di sana. Bibir Gaara yang basah karena saliva entah milik siapa, membuat Neji ingin 'memakannya'.

Rasanya ia ingin sekali langsung 'masuk' ke dalam tubuh pemuda di bawahnya, namun ia urungkan niatnya itu. Ia ingin Gaara juga menikmatinya dan sedikit terangsang lagi. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya. Menciumi bibir kekasihnya terus menerus. Lidahnya mengabsen satu persatu deretan gigi itu. Menekan-nekan langit-langit mulut Gaara.

"Ngghh Neji.. mpphh" Gaara berusaha mengambil oksigen walau sulit. Neji tak memberi kesempatan untuk bernafas. Lidahnya memaksa lidah Gaara untuk ikut bermain. Saling mendorong dan menekan. Tangan Neji tak tinggal diam. Ia memilin sebelah _nipples_ kekasihnya. Membuat wajah Gaara semakin merah. Saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya semakin banyak.

Neji sudah melepaskan pagutan bibir itu. Kini nafas mereka sama-sama terengah-engah. Gaara segera mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Tak lama kemudian Neji mulai mengulum tonjolan yang sebelahnya lagi. Membuat Gaara mendesah berkali-kali. Tak mau bermain lama-lama, Neji menyodorkan tiga jarinya di depan mulut Gaara. Mengerti, ia mengulum jari itu. Melumuri jari-jari itu dengan salivanya sendiri.

"Cukup, Gaara," Gaara melepaskan kulumannya. Neji mulai memasukan jari pertama dengan perlahan. Gaara masih biasa saja. Jari kedua Gaara mulai terlihat tidak nyaman. Dan jari ketiga Gaara segera menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Neji sedikit membuat gerakan zig zag untuk melebarkan lubang itu.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Neji mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya. Ia sudah memposisikan 'dirinya' di depan 'Gaara'.

"Kau siap, kan?" Tanya Neji untuk sekedar memastikkan. Gaara mengangguk. Dan Neji pun mulai memasuki Gaara dengan perlahan. Gaara memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Melesakan kepalanya ke bantal. Tangannya meremas sprei yang mulai berantakan itu.

"Akkhh sak..kit nggghh.. mpphh..ah Neji!" erang Gaara saat 'milik' Neji sudah masuk seluruhnya. Neji mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu untuk menenangkannya. Setelah Gaara mulai agak tenang, Neji mulai bergerak. Dengan tempo lambat dulu tentunya.

"Enghh Neji! Neji! Aah Neji!" desah Gaara saat Neji mulai mempercepat in-out-nya. Mendengar suara Gaara yang seperti itu benar-benar membuat Neji menggila.

"Gaa.. raa..hah.."

"Ahh Neji! Mmpphh..nghh..nnn…lebih.. ennhhh cepa..at" pinta Gaara. Ia mulai tidak sabar. Neji mengangguk dan mempercepat gerakannya. Membuat Gaara semakin mendesah dan meracau tidak jelas. Semakin erat menggenggam seprei yang kini berantakan karena mereka berdua. Angin malam yang berusaha membuat mereka kedinginan sama sekali tak berpengaruh. Suhu di kamar itu terlalu panas dan mengalahkan dinginnya udara malam yang menyusup lewat ventilasi. Berbagi kehangatan di tengah malam yang dingin memang nyaman.

"NEJI!"

"GAARA!"

Seru mereka berdua saat sesuatu yang sejak tadi tertahan keluar. Cairan kental pemuda berambut merah itu membasahi perutnya dan perut Neji. Sementara pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengeluarkannya jauh di tubuh Gaara. Membuat Gaara merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membasahi dirinya. Neji mencium bibir itu lagi. Melepaskan 'dirinya' perlahan. Lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping kekasihnya. Membelai rambut merah itu.

"Terima kasih, Gaara. Love you," seulas senyum terlukis di wajah pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu. Ia mencium kening Gaara. Gaara menyandarkan kepalanya di dada kekasihnya. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi mereka berdua.

"Love you too," balasnya. Perlahan ia mulai menutup matanya. Tertidur karena kelelahan. Neji mengusap-usap punggung itu. Membuat Gaara semakin mengantuk dan akhirnya benar-benar jatuh tertidur di pelukan Neji. Tidak ada kegiatan, tanpa sadar Neji juga mulai menutup matanya. Tertidur dan lupa membereskan semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu apartment itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok seorang Uchiha dengan rambutnya yang mencuat kebelakang. Ia kembali menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya.

"Tadaima!" serunya. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Heran, ia segera membuka sepatunya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Kosong. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Di dapur pun ia tak melihat siapa-siapa. Bahkan seperti tidak ada orang di rumah. Ia pun hanya angkat bahu dan berasumsi bahwa Neji dan Gaara sedang keluar. Sasuke mengambil sebuah gelas dan mengisinya dengan cola. Lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sambil menyalakan televisi. Menengguk santai cola-nya.

"Hmm.." ia mengumam sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Ia teringat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Di mana saat ia sedang berjalan mencari makanan, ia bertemu dengan pemuda _blonde_ incarannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Flashback_

Di tengah dinginnya malam, Sasuke berjalan sendirian. Ia melangkah dengan santai sambil memperhatikan setiap toko yang di laluinya. Mencari restaurant yang sekiranya cocok dengan seleranya. Melihat orang-orang lain berlalu-lalang dengan pasangan atau temannya sedikit membuatnya iri juga, mengingat ia hanya berjalan sendirian sekarang.

"Eh?" teguran dari seseorang yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya sambil menunjuknya membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Kau kan anak yang waktu itu bersama Gaara!" seru Naruto.

"Kau pemuda ceroboh yang bodoh itu, kan?" Tanya Sasuke iseng. Senyuman yang tadi terkembang di wajah Naruto pudar seketika. Ia menginjak kaki Sasuke kesal.

"Sialan!" protes Naruto. Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda! Untuk kali ini aku minta maaf deh," ujar Sasuke. Naruto yang masih cemberut melirik ke arah Sasuke yang mengulurkan tangan padanya. Dengan gaya angkuh, Naruto menjabat tangan itu sebentar. "Kita ulang lagi, namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Namikaze Naruto. Sedang apa kau di sini sendirian?" Tanya Naruto. Mereka pun mulai berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali berbincang ringan.

"Aku sedang ingin makan di luar. Kau sendiri?" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi. Naruto terlihat bersemangat sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Sama! Ayo, kita makan di ichiraku ramen saja! Enak deh pokoknya!" seru Naruto. Sasuke terlihat sedikit bingung. Ia mengingat kalau di rumah juga ada ramen, jadi untuk apa dia keluar untuk makan ramen lagi? Ingin sekali ia menolak, tapi melihat ekspresi bersemangat Naruto dan mengingat ini adalah kesempatan langka, membuatnya menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah. Kalau sampai rasanya tidak enak kau harus mentraktirku," jawab Sasuke. Naruto terlihat ingin protes. Wajahnya yang menggembungkan pipi sebal membuat Sasuke gemas sekali. Tanpa terasa Sasuke menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis.

"Pasti enak! Lihat saja nanti!" dan mereka pun tiba di depan sebuah kedai ramen bertuliskan 'Ichiraku Ramen' itu. Naruto mengajak Sasuke masuk dan duduk. "Pak ramen untukku yang seperti biasa, ya!" seru Naruto pada penjual ramen yang sudah menjadi langganannya.

"Kau mau pesan apa Sasuke?"

"Sama denganmu saja."

"Pak, kalau begitu pesan satu lagi yang sama denganku, ya!" seru Naruto lagi yang diiringi anggukan dari sang penjual. "Nah, jadi kau murid baru, ya?" Naruto duduk sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tanggannya. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Begitulah," jawab Sasuke cuek, padahal sejak tadi mata _onyx_ itu sudah mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. Naruto mengangguk. "Kau sendiri, sudah lama berteman dengan Gaara?" kini Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja! Aku berteman dengan Gaara sudah dari kelas 1 SMP. Oh, ya kau tinggal di mana?" Naruto mengambil minum yang disediakan di depannya, lalu meminum air itu.

"Di apartement Neji," hening. Sampai akhirnya Naruto menyemburkan air yang sedang ada di mulutnya. Dan ia pun kini terbatuk. Sasuke hanya menepuk punggungnya dengan tampang tak bersalah. Membuat Naruto mendapatkan tatapan kaget dari sang pembuat ramen yang sedang merebus mie-nya itu.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto heran. Ia mengambil tissue dan mengelap meja yang basah itu.

"Begitulah, ayah kami berteman. Ah, Gaara juga sedang menginap di sana," jawab Sasuke. Pesanan pun datang. Mangkuk berisi ramen panas itu diletakan di meja Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka mengambil sumpit. Dan mulai berbincang lagi.

"Hee? Jadi Gaara menginap lagi di sana?" Naruto mulai menyeruput kuah ramen itu. Lalu menggulung mie-nya dengan sumpit, memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya. Sasuke mengangguk dan ikut memakan ramennya selagi masih hangat.

"Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah punya gadis yang kau sukai?" kali ini Sasuke bertanya sedikit melenceng dari pembicaraan awal. Mendengarnya membuat Naruto hampir tersedak. Ia segera meminum air dan menenangkan dirinya. Ia membuang muka. Menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang memandang serius ke arahnya. Naruto mulai terlihat risih.

"Err.. sebenarnya aku belum pernah memberi tahu soal ini selain pada Neji dan Gaara, tapi yah.. karena sekarang kau sudah kuanggap temanku.. baiklah akan ku beritahu satu hal," Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya. Sasuke diam menunggu jawaban Naruto. Ia benar-benar penasaran. Di pikirannya terus bertanya-tanya 'atau mungkin Naruto sudah punya pacar?'.

"Aku tidak punya gadis yang kusukai," jawab Naruto pelan. Sasuke menghela nafas lega. "Karena aku tidak menyukai gadis," lanjutan dari kalimat tadi membuat Sasuke terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya bernafas lebih lega. Tak butuh otak jenius untuk mengerti apa maksud ucapan Naruto barusan. Secara tidak langsung pemuda pirang itu sudah mengakui bahwa dirinya sama seperti Sasuke. Penyuka sesama jenis.

_End of flashback_

Mengantuk, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk tidur. Ia mematikan televisi dan kembali meletakan gelasnya di dapur. Lalu ia pun berjalan menuju kamar. Membuka pintu itu. Saat pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang sangat ia kenal sedang tertidur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka sampai sebahu membuat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ternyata mereka sudah tidur dari tadi," gumam Sasuke. Namun saat Sasuke hendak masuk lebih dalam ke kamar itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat pakaian yang berserakan di lantai. Membuatnya segera memutar dan menutup kembali pintu kamar itu.

"Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa aku tidur di sofa setiap hari. Haah.." Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang tengah lagi. Mau tidak mau ia mengalah untuk tidur di sofa malam ini.

* * *

**TBC**

Huaa apa-apaan saya ini? Kenapa mentelantarkan fic ini? Sehari cuma ngetik beberapa baris dah gitu ditinggal buat ngerjain fic lain, m(_)m

Chapter kali ini SasuNaru-nya lumayan banyak juga di banding yang kemaren #dislaped.

Oh ya sekalian mau minta maaf untuk lemonnya yang gak asem! Huaa.. gomenasai~ #kabur

Yup, sesuai prinsip saya, "Fic yang paling banyak reviewnya itulah yang saya update duluan", so.. langsung review aja, nee? ^_^v


End file.
